Queen of the Fae
by Preddlebunny
Summary: A yea after TP everthing seems to be settling down. Until Link finds the mortal Great Fairy powerless and helpless and all the fairies all dead leaving the world sick and dying. What can the two do to restore the magic Link/Great Fairy maybe.


**Okay I don't know why there isn't ever any fanfiction about the Great Fairy because to me she is the most georgous character in TP next to Midna so I thought I'd start up a fic so..**

The Great Fairy walked barefooted as always through the short, mist sprinkled grass of her domain. Little white lights with wings known as her fairy companions greeted her lovingly with small kisses against her skin and faint whispers of things only she could understand. Long turquoise blue hair that seemed to shimmer like the great sea itself fell down in tumbles over her breast and down to her hip where a small see through skirt rested on her hips. She was the great fairy and never really much cared for her looks or if she was partially nude, everything and anything she had ever wanted was here, ruling over the fairies and keeping the world and waters pure with her magic. The sun shown in bands through patches in the trees and splashed onto the oasis floor in orange and yellow puddles that lit up the sparkling particles of magic that enveloped this sacred site.

Her eyes that seemed to be a thousand colors watched as flowers and nearby berry bushes swayed with the woodland scented wind like they were dancing to the ongoing song of the forest. This has been for thousands of years and will forever be her home.

The beautiful fae knelt down over the crystal clear water and brushed her fingertips along its surface, rippling her reflection as she did so. Her ever soft blue hair draped over her shoulders like fine silk and the rainbow colored wings fluttered behind her in a riveting pattern.

"Great Fairy?" The fae turned to see one of her little fairies bobbing in the air in front of her.

She smiled softly and held out her hand as the little glowing orb rested in her palm "what is it my little one?" her voice came out in soothing waves like the sound of a thousand voices speaking as one.

The little fairy light flickered showing the small human like bodies the fae's possessed "I think there is something wrong" Great Fairy's cool smile tugged downward into a worried frown.

"what are you talking about?" she couldn't ever imagine anything wrong, not since the corruption of light and that time was long passed.

The little one's light flickered twice more "I..don't know…I feel a ..darkness approaching..somewhere" the faerie was now lying down on her back, her delicate wings bent and droopy with her words.

The Great Fairy used her other fingers to gently touch the little one on her small and fragile arms to feel the faint vibrating hum of magic and life silently starting to fade "little one..why-" her voice trailed off as the light of the fairies around her was starting to dim and flicker as well. Everywhere the entire forest light seemed to slowly fade away little by little like a dying hearbeat

"No!" still clutching the precious fairy in one palm she used her other hand to send out a blue wave of magic to try and restore their light but found no victory in doing so. Again and again she hopelessly tried but failed until she was on her knees exhausted. All the little dimming light orbs were now on the ground calling for her name, reaching out for her with their tiny hands for their leader and caretaker.

Mortal tears were spilling over her eyes as she stared at the face of the fairy in her palm. What was going on? This has never happened before. What kind of darkness could do this, even the twilight could not kill the fairies how is it doing so now? Questions and more questions which found no answers echoed inside her head, she was their leader, their protector, their mother and seemingly the most powerful fairy in the world and there was nothing she could do for them.

"Why?" she whispered into the air as she brushed her fingers along the now completely lightless fairy whom laid dead in her palm, cold, helpless and just..dead. No matter what it would take she was going to figure out who did such a thing but she didn't have to wait long.

Then something like an unseen wall knocked her back causing her to drop the dead fae onto the grass. The Great Fairy felt her arms and legs being pinned in thin air as her body hovered off the ground, wings behind her hummed madly at whoever had done this. Her eyes scanned the area around her then started to tear up as she noticed the water streaming below her had gone murky and the grass, trees and flowers all were losing their magic glow it once so proudly had.

"oh don't cry Great Fairy" a shadow detached himself from the trees in a phantom like manner and the fae's crystal eyes froze in fear of whom it was. It was the demon man, she knew his face quite well even though she had never met the evil man in person she had seen visions before he attacked Hyrule Castle and in the past his spirit and ancestors caused horrid times and was always struck down by the one hero chosen by the goddesses and now and forever the terror would always remain a terrible memory.

Gannondorf smiled wickedly at the catch flashing white teeth as with his yellow eyes as well "I figured a powerful being such as yourself would sense my coming" sarcasm oozed from his snake like voice as he shifted his head around to all the mini bodies that now littered the once thriving site "such a shame don't you think, and they all looked up to you".

Anger boiled inside her , the way no godly being should be "why!" she screamed her once light voice now a shrilling screetch like that of a hawk "why have you done this you spawn of hate!?" her full lips quivered with sadness as she couldn't bear to look at her once loving companions who now lie dead at her feet. It was as if a mother has lost a hundred of her own children whom she has known her whole life. It was utterly unbearable.

Ganon walked up slowly to her suspended body and brushed a rough green finger down her cheek "you should know I can't be killed you are in fact the Great fairy, you have lived thousands of years and aren't you supposed to be full of knowledge" he chuckled darkly "have the gods faltered in some way?"

Crystal blue tears rolled down her cheek and dripped of her small chin as she bowed her head, turquoise hair falling over her closed eyelids "y-you weren't supposed to come back, not for many years".

"Ahh" he crossed his hands behind his back "I guess you're not as smart as you thought you were huh?"

The Great Fairy shot her face toward his her eyes filled with hate "why have you done this to them!?" she wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Ganon smirked and bent over to pick up on the dead fairies by the arm "these little things" he shook the small human like a kid would a useless toy "it was necessary, they were full of light and that wouldn't do for my plan" he tossed the fairyling aside and it landed with a slight thump.

She cried harder now and pain that knotted in her heart grew heavy with both fear and hate "what do you want?"

His glittering yellow eyes seemed to brighten with her question he grabbed her by the neck, the invisible shackles that had bound her disappeared and now her winged body hung limp in the grasp of Ganon. She used her hand to try and loosen his grip but all were in vain as he was too strong for her. She even tried summoning her magic but something dark kept her from doing so. Her clear and soaked eyes closed as the evil gerudo raised his hand holding something in his palm. Praying to the goddesses she waited for death.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Link twitched his nose and squeezed his eyes tight as morning light spilled into his tree house and blared through the top of sleepy eyelids. The homely sound of birds and cucoo's crowing their welcomes to the beginning of day could already be heard.

"Link…Link! Could you help me herd the goats again this morning!" the hero only knew that voice so well for it shouted outside his house every morning. Why couldn't Fado just this once take care of things on his own and let him sleep in? Well almost getting knocked in two by a goat before just might answer that question.

"I'll be right there!" The blond replied from his bed not caring or wondering if the hopeless farmer heard him. Apparently the man did hear him because it was once again quiet. Groaning he sat up and stretched his back and arms. Another normal day in Ordon, round up goats, do meager task for the villagers and so on. It had been exactly one year since the hero had saved Hyrule from the twilight and helped get Midna back to her home. He hated to say it but Link hadn't been the same since his return and as much as he tried to revert back to the naïve farm boy he once was it just didn't work. Even the villagers and the kids knew of it. He didn't know why or if he could ever fix it, it was just the stuff he had been through all the fights and killing. Going through the pain of losing someone close to him that has been with him from start to finish could take a lot from a hero.

Placing his head in his hands Link sighed. It didn't matter now, it was all over and he should be thankful but still something inside him caused him to remain on edge with his ears perked waiting for something to happen just to find it another day going by of pure peace and prosperity.

Link tugged his pants on and dressed in his usual Ordon wear until he heard a knock at the door.  
"Link" more annoying knocks "Link hey Link!" the door to his house opened bringing in more sunshine nearly blinding him and in stepped Ilia as cheerful and smiley as ever "why didn't you answer your door?" she questioned crossing her arms in front of her chest in a pouty manner.

The young hero yawned and walked to his kitchen still half asleep in his head and ruffled through the cabinets "sorry" muttering he pulled out a corner piece of bread and chomped on it.

"So.." Ilia pranced over to him and leaned over the table "do you have the day off today?" she beamed him an expectant smile that said she might have had something planned for the day.

He swallowed and wiped his mouth "no, Fado asked for me to help him herd the goats in the pen…again".

The other bit the inside of her cheek, furrowing her brows "Fado can never handle himself can he?"

"nope"

She shrunk back with yet another pout "well I was hoping we could ride around Hyrule field together and some other things but I guess not" she eyes him in a hopeful manner.

Link gave her an apologetic smile, after all she was his childhood friend "sorry, maybe tomorrow if Fado will let me have a day off" he brushed the crumbs off his hands and headed for the door "I'll see you later"

Ilia, behind him sighed "okay later Link"

Link stepped out of his tree house to meet the late morning light. Just another day in 'paradise'.

**Yea kind of short because its more of an intro chapter, trust me if I get enough reviews waaaay more will come I swears :D so REVIEW**


End file.
